


The Best Thing In The World

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pie prank, Romance, a bit of angst, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the alternate version of how that pie prank went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cockles Week challenge on tumblr.

Misha tries to laugh and look nonchalant while the gross, white substance is dripping down his face and into his neck.  He even chases after Jensen, trying to put the white shit all over his face as well, but Jensen is stronger, grabs his arms, and blocks all the efforts. 

“Hug it out. Just hug it out!” Someone shouts from the crew, accompanied by merry laughing. 

Jared highfives Jensen, still cackling.  Misha almost runs to his trailer, leaving everyone behind.  Everyone on the set gets back to whatever they are doing that day.  Except Jensen.  He knows Misha too damn well.  Something tugs unpleasantly at his heart and he decides to follow Misha to his trailer. 

Misha storms into his trailer, going straight to his bed and plops down with his back towards the door.  He doesn’t care that cream has dried up and it feels terribly itchy on his skin.  Misha doesn’t know why but he feels like shit.  It’s silly to be pouting when he knows that it was just a prank Js pulled on him. From Jared yeah, he can take it from him but from Jensen? Somehow Misha wouldn’t expect it from Jensen.  Thinking about it, his shoulders slump and eyes start to sting.

This is how Jensen finds him.  The door of the trailer is not locked and Ackles walks in without knocking or calling for Misha.  Jensen had been thinking about apologizing while on his way to Misha’s trailer but this is not what he expects to see.

He can’t see Misha’s face but he doesn’t need it to understand what’s happening. Whimpers and broken sobs are clear signs of what’s going on.  Jensen swallows hard, seized by icy-cold feeling. They, no, HE has fucked up big time.  He should kick Jared’s ass for this shitty idea with the pies.

“Mish?” Jensen whispers hoarsely. 

Misha doesn’t expect to see anyone and he jumps slightly. 

“Are you alright?” Jensen takes a step towards the brunet. He just wants to embrace the smaller man and bury his nose in Misha’s fruit scented hair, kiss his neck and never let go. 

“What do you want, Jensen?  Didn’t you have enough fun?” Misha grits his teeth and grabs a napkin, wiping his face vigorously.

“I…I,” Jensen begins. He doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t think that Misha would have such reaction to the prank.

“Just go, leave me alone.  Go and make fun of someone else. But then I guess I am the easiest target here.” Misha snaps again.  He wants to say something that will hurt Jensen, make him upset but he’s too wrecked and exhausted right now and can’t think of anything appropriate.  Misha stands up from the bed with the intention of going to the bathroom and washing his face, when Jensen grabs his wrist.

“I see only one idiot here and it’s me.  I thought it would be funny and we would all laugh but now I see that I fucked up.  I didn’t know that you would take this so badly. And God knows I never made fun of you. I would never do that.  I am sorry.”  Jensen swallows the lump in his throat.   “I-I should go. I’m sorry, Mish,” he says again, turning around. 

Now it’s Misha who catches his wrist.  “Jens,” he whispers almost inaudibly.  “Please don’t go.” 

When Jensen turns around his met with pleading blue eyes and something melts in his heart. 

“I won’t,” he promises, smiling softly.  His smile widens when Misha hugs him, wrapping himself around Jensen’s frame and resting his chin on Ackles’ shoulder.

“You missed a bit here,” Jensen murmurs, licking a stripe along Misha’s jaw, removing cream.

“I think I could use some help.” Misha stares at him expectantly.

“I will gladly help,” Jensen assures him.  “Oh, you missed a bit on your mouth as well.” He smirks cheekily.

“Then what are you waiting for? Remove it.”  Misha grins at him. 

“I was waiting for your permission,” Jensen chuckles ad leans forward, sealing their lips together.  

Misha hums contented into his mouth and Jensen thinks that holding Misha so close to his body, feeling his warmth and sweet lips is one of the best things in the world. 


End file.
